From Captains to Teachers
by Cresent Moon14
Summary: All captains and vice captains from the Gotei 13 have come down to earth. They came down to earth thinking that they had to fight Hollows, but instead they have to... teach middle school. JOINT FIC: x.XWeirdxnxWiseX.x and Winter's Light


From Captains to Teachers

By Chobie and Cam and Leeann

Chapter 1

Science Class

Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! I own Bleach! I have proof: runs downstairs and then back up: Here! Look! I own every kind! Let me list them... Clorox, Tide, All, Snuggles, blah, blah, blah...

Hitsugaya Toushirou frowned as he made his way to the front of the class.

_God, Soul Society just had to have another Hollow infestation. _

After the bell rung as the students dragged themselves in, moaning and groaning, as their "older" teacher, who stood one and a half feet shorter than them, "welcomed" them in.

"Welcome to science," Hitsugaya said in a flat, robotic voice. "Today we will be learning..." his voice trailed off.

_Oh my god. Why are they so tall?_

A small, shy girl raised her hand.

_Yes. This can't be so bad. At least she's my size..._

Hitsugaya called on the girl. "Yes?"

Lowering her hand timidly, the girl asked, "Um, what are we learning today? You didn't write up the agenda..." her eyes turned to look at the whiteboard in the front of the room then at their teacher.

_Damn, I didn't think of that... excuse, excuse, excuse... MAKE AN EXCUSE TOUSHIROU!_

He started to sweat, but remained calm.

"Uh...," he rambled.

Another girl raised her hand, lowered it, and then said, "Look! He's rambling!"

Hitsugaya's face colored and the bottle on his desk froze into a big stick of ice but went unnoticed until another kid pointed it out to the class who were all staring at him now.

Hitsugaya then turned to look at the kid who pointed it out and gave him "The Look".

"Do you have a problem with ice in my classroom?" he questioned.

"N-n-no, sir...," the student stammered, sinking back in his seat.

_Okay, okay, what to keep them busy... busy... busy... work? Yes! Work! _

"Okay class, I will be right back after I go run off some worksheets," Hitsugaya said convincingly.

One kid protested, by saying, "But Short-", but was cut off, when Hitsugaya slammed the door. Turning it into solid ice. The class was silent, unlike the usual classes which make as much noise possible before the teacher comes back.

**In the work room...**

Hitsugaya opened the door to the work room hastily. Rukia was the one worked there.

"Rukia! I need work!" Hitsugaya said panting.

Rukia sighed. "Just take them off of the blue bookshelf on the left side of the room on the bottom shelf." She was watching a kiddie cartoon called "Bunnies Attack!" on the small TV in the room.

Hitsugaya grabbed the stack of papers on the shelf. Then, ran out the door, back to his class.

"God! Not even a thank you!" Rukia exclaimed.

**Back in class...**

The class was just starting to feel relieved that their teacher had left, when Hitsugaya came back in the room... with a very unique method.

He kicked the ice door down. Everyone in the room was startled half to death as ice chunks went flying.

The class all stared as the chibi teacher who went around passing out the papers.

The class stared wide-eyed at the worksheet.

"Oh, I know, you probably don't know how to do most of the questions, but that's your teacher's problem," Hitsugaya said, rubbing in the fact that he was "smarter" than they were, and forgetting the fact that _he _was the teacher.

_Finally! They're quiet! _

Right after he sat down on the teacher's chair, a tall, pale, long-haired girl got out of her seat and handed him the paper.

"WHAT! YOU'RE FINISHED ALREADY!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

_Damn, she's tall, _he thought as he forgot what he had just said.

"Give me that!" he said, snatching the paper from the girl's hand.

"Oh... My... God..." he murmured as he looked at the sheet.

The worksheet was actually one of Rukia's "pieces of art". It had a little bunny holding a long stick, that he thought should have been a soul slayer, fighting a stick person with a triangle shaped head, which he thought was a Hollow. There were only three questions on the sheets.

1. Which will win the battle?

2. What type of Hollow is pictured?

3. What is the Soul Slayer's name?

He obviously knew all the answers.

1. Shinigami, a death god.

2. It's a demi-hollow.

3. Tsukikuwashii, meaning Full Moon.

But, the girl's answers were MUCH different.

1. The person, the rabbit has no chance.

2. I don't know, but the picture itself is pretty hollow.

3. The picture, it slays my soul.

_Well, she was pretty much right for questions two and three._

The second period bell chimed into Hitsugaya's thoughts.

"Okay! Everyone! A's for everyone! Yay! Hurry off to second period! Don't want to be late now do we? Hurry now!" he said, as he pushed the whole class out the door.

Hitsugaya sighed.

_I made it... But, what do I do with all the books and paper's they left behind?_

He kicked his feet up on his desk, and started pointing at all the binders and folders one at a time, turning them into ice blocks. After all the books, binders, and folders were ice, he started smashing them, to practice his strength.

**Back in the work room...**

"That's what you get for not saying sorry!" Rukia sang, winking to herself, as she heard all the ruckus from Room 141, 8th year science.


End file.
